xnfix_housefandomcom-20200213-history
Green Moon Documentation
After the Green Moon invasion, everyone has asked what it was. Blue developed a journal all the while before and after the events of it. After Tails found it in his abandoned room, this is what it contained. Page No. 1 I've been told that a great power lies within the moon, and illuminates a green light invisible to the average, untrained eye. Ever since I've heard that from the stranger who has mysteriously appeared on the island, I've been noticing some strange occurrences. This sounds like a bunch of shit, but I'm keeping track of stuff in this journal just in case. Page No. 2 I've seen the man once more, so I decided to approach him today. I've asked him how he got on the island and if he knew Tails or anyone who lives here, but he simply just laughed and slowly faded away into thin air, in front of me. Either Tails is playing a prank on me, or I might be schizophrenic. Page No. 3 The man, I don't know who he is.. but he's creeping the hell out of me. Today he came and visited me inside the house and asked me if I saw it too. I went outside and looked at the sky. The Moon, it was green. It's weird but it didn't bother me considering what I've seen from my years doing research, the things I saw can't be unseen. It was weird but I was certain my mind was going crazy from all the sleep I have lost researching the cat-human hybrid species of Luna and how to replicate it with other creatures. I should probably go to sleep. Page No. 4 I've slept well, woke up and got back to my research. I was feeling fresh and great, no hallucinations as far as I know and I've gotten a good amount of sleep in compensation for the time I was awake, but then it hit me. The Moon was still green, do my eyes deceive me? I've done tests but my vision seems perfectly fine. Have I gone mad perhaps? I'll see into this soon. Page No. 5 I've been studying it, and my radio receivers are picking up signals from the moon. I'm transmitting a signal back, maybe aliens are closer than we thought? They are currently unintelligible, but maybe it's a different language. This could be life changing! Page No. 6 I've asked everyone about it, nobody sees the Moon as green, what is going on? Page No. 7 The man has come back and asked me of my achievements, what I've found. I've gotten tired of this and I threw a knife at him, but it simply phased through him. I have asked the man what he wants, and he told me that my research was onto something huge. I asked him what it could be, but he simply disappeared once more. Page No. 8 I've told everyone on the island of the man who tells me of the Green Moon, but nobody is willing to believe. They think I'm crazy, I might as well be, I really need to get help soon, I'm starting to contemplate what's real and what's not. Page No. 9 The radio signals, they mean something! I seem to understand them more now. "A curse bestowed upon your ally is close to unleashing it's wrath. You're foolishness has led me closer to the divine power I seek. I have merged my soul with your friend's, and soon it will be all of humanity." Is the Moon communicating with me? Who's the ally it's referring to? I'm getting paranoid. Page No. 10 This must be a practical joke, Tails is playing a practical joke on me, right? He probably did that and he's just willing to make me a joke, this journal was useless. It's not funny I just lost so much precious research time. Page No. 11 This can't be a joke, right? Why would Tails go out of his way to prank me? I mean, I didn't do anything to him. I must warn the others, this might interest them. Page No. 12 They can't see it, I can see it! It's real, it must be. I'm not crazy. I can't be crazy, I've seen and heard it all. Page No. 13 I sent a signal back, up to the moon, it's reads as follows: "May I simply ask, who are you and what are your intentions? I can only see and hear you but nobody else can. Do you know the man who stalked me? What's your story, what are you doing, what are you." Page No. 14 I have received a signal back again, but this one's a bit cryptic. "You have done enough, cease your research, the lunar cycle is broken and your fate is close approaching.." I'm not stopping this research no matter what crazy creature exists up there, no matter how long it takes for me to find out. Page No. 15 I knew it, I wasn't crazy! Everyone has recently observed the Green Moon too, but why haven't they previously observed it? Odd. Page No. 16 I've received yet another signal from the Moon. "My disciples have you surrounded, you must stop or we will destroy the island, and when the time is right and my power is restored, I will descend upon the Earth and destroy it." What will a creature living on the Moon with a radio transmitter do to defeat me? Nothing can stop my research. Page No. 17 I got Gexxel to give me a past scroll to see what happened here, and it's really interesting. About a 2.56 billion years ago, There existed three semi-ultra gods, Exitieus, Caturadei, and Perfectumei, all born from the big bang. They would create and destroy planets in an attempt to make our galaxy perfect and free of impurity. They stumbled upon Earth in the Omnisapian Era and the beginning of them. They all went on Earth to test it. Caturadei and Exitieus found the creatures to be extremely humble, intelligent and powerful, these were my species, the omnisapians. Caturadei and Exitieus have agreed on sparing the Earth, but Perfectumei has decided to destroy it. Caturadei and Exitieus have questioned Perfectumei's wisdom and knowledge. After that, Perfectumei struck both of them with a blow of energy, and ordered them to not question his choices. Perfectumei was the strongest of them, and facing him would be suicide, but Caturadei and Exitieus were not afraid, and decided to face him. After a long battle, Caturadei and Exitieus decided that there was no other choice, they must fuse. They became an ultra god, and with their extreme power, defeated Perfectumei. With their wisdom, they decided to not destroy Perfectumei, but would instead trap him on the Earth's moon for all of eternity. This of course made me come to the conclusion, Perfectumei is going to escape the Moon, and wreak havoc upon the Earth, I can't let that happen. Page No. 18 I can no longer stay on the island, or the Earth. I have unleashed a threat that is capable of destroying humanity and all life on Earth. I can't stay here any longer, these might be my last entries on Earth. If I manage to stop the threat then I might come back, but it isn't certain. Page No. 19 I have found a way to summon Perfectumei and his minions, and I have learned how Caturadei and Exitieus have stripped him of his power and trapped him on the Moon. I will steal all his power, and get rid of him once and for all. Page No. 20 This is it, today is the day. I may not be able to tell my friends of why I did this, but they will be thankful later. I must destroy Perfectumei before he becomes more of a threat. It's time to release him. Page No. 21 Fighting hasn't stopped for days.. everyone has been fighting hordes for a long time and it just wouldn't stop, but I am closer than ever to destroying him, and I will end once and for all. Page No. 22 I have done it! I have absorbed the powers of Perfectumei, but I must now escape. It's been good but I must isolate myself from the world. Using this newly obtained power, I can create a disturbance between dimensional planes and then warp into other dimensions, I have finally understood my Hat's ability. Goodbye Earth! I may come back to visit one day, but I won't risk getting the cult of The Green Moon after everyone just to find me. Page No. 23 This is my parting message, to anyone that finds this journal. I have decided to keep it here, in my room, so everyone can understand what happened. Thanks everyone, I may come back occasionally, but I can't be here forever. Give my research to Gosai, I hope he is able to create something cool of it. Split my weapon blueprints upon Dqrkrai and Tails, they might be interested. Give Gexxel my room, he might use it for one of his projects. As for Luna, don't give her anything actually. Goodbye!